Freshman Year
by Code C.H.A.O.S
Summary: Reggie's going to college


Chapter 1: Who are those two freshmen?

Reggie was stumbling around with her hands full of boxes of her stuff as she loaded up her car. It was two weeks before classes started and she and Naomi were moving into their apartment that they would be sharing while they attended Ocean Shores University. She had just gotten the last box into her SUV and she shut the trunk. She called out to her father and her stepmother as she was ready to leave. Raymundo and Noelani came out of the house and she ran and gave them a hug. "Take care Reg, don't forget to study during all the partying I'm sure you're gonna be doing" said Ray. " You're making us both proud Reggie, do your best and don't forget where you came from" said Noelani. They both gave her another hug and a kiss and then waved goodbye. Otto ran outside and gave her a hug, "Gonna miss you sis. I'm gonna be in college soon so don't grow up too much". They woogied and he went back inside. She got into her car and drove away. She got on the highway and headed for Ocean Shore City.

She hadn't seen Naomi much the summer with her working and taking some CC classes. It didn't take her more than an hour to get to her new apartment. She started to unpack her car and brought her stuff up to their apartment. Since Naomi was rich they got the top floor apartment which was like a freaking penthouse, they even had a pool with a Jacuzzi. Reggie found her room and started to decorate it with her belongings; putting up poster of cute guys or awesome surfers. She had just finished making her bed when a call came from downstairs. "Reggie is you up here" yelled Naomi. Reggie ran out her room and down the stair and ran into a hug from Naomi. She had missed her so much; she kissed Naomi on the lips and pulled her into a deeper kiss. They moved onto a couch and spent the next couple minutes making out. After they finally broke apart, Naomi smiled, "Wow, you really missed me a lot, we can have some fun later but right now we need to get unpacked and check out the city.

They spent a few hours moving in and then took off in Naomi's sports car. They headed to a grocery store to get some food so that they could actually eat tonight. They got some utensils and other things you have to get when you move into a new apartment. As noon went by they had pretty much gotten everything on the list. They took outside and saw how nice it was outside they decide to go to the beach. Reggie put on a green camo bikini and some board shorts to go over the bottoms. She grabbed her board from its corner and she headed downstairs, they went to the beach and checked out how good the surfing was. After they had a couple of good sessions they decided to just sunbathe and chill. Reggie rested next to Naomi on the beach. She liked to run the cool sand through her toes and feel the suns warmth on her skin. Reggie was just chilling when a couple of guys walked by, "Hey pretty lady, do you know karate, because your body is kickin". Reggie lifted her sunglasses, **did this guy really use that pickup line on her **"No, but I wouldn't need to, to kick your ass, plus there isn't any way you could handle this body" The guys friends laughed at him; "Well, you just a dumb slut any way". Reggie was about to respond when someone slapped the guy across the face. "I'll have you know she's no slut except to me and if you call her one again, you really will be thinking with your dick." Naomi stood over her with a pair of ice cream cones in her hand. Reggie stood up and walked over and took one of the cones "Aww I wanted to do that, Naomi" She smiled and Naomi laughed. "Bitch" he took a swing but Reggie grabbed his arm and twisted it behind and his back and with the momentum threw him on the ground making him eat a face full of sand. The guy turned and looked at them, "oh and the only way you could even try to get this body was if you didn't have a dick which can be arranged", She kissed Naomi and they grabbed their stuff and left laughing at the jerk.

They went back to the apartment and lounged. Reggie went to go take a shower, she had gotten sand in some weird places so she let the water wash all over her. She was so calm she didn't detect someone sneaking up on her. Naomi slid into the shower and wrapped her arms around Reg. She fondled a boob while slowly biting her neck and sliding her other hand down south. Reggie moaned at the light playing of her girlfriend, Reggie turned around and locked lips with her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her neck. Reggie pushed Naomi out the bathroom and onto the bed. Reggie positioned her mound over Naomi's lips and grind as her tongue went to work. Reggie moaned her girlfriend's name. She leaned forward and started to return the favor. After 10 minutes, Reggie came over Naomi's face. Reggie slid off her and kept at her work and soon Naomi came over her. She and Naomi spooned on the bed afterwards, "I guess I need another shower now" joked Reggie.

Hope you like the new story R&R, Code C.H.A.O.S


End file.
